mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bandicootfan63/Zee First Year
This is an archive of mine. If you want to leave me a message, I beg of you...LEAVE IT ON MAH CURRENT TALK PAGE!!! kthnkzbye .}} A Malicious Bacon Sandwich Just replace "MESSAGE HERE" with the message you want to send. It'll turn out like this: }} Crash Bandicoot .}} .}} }} The Giant Snake Crash has to save Pura!! }} you put }} }} }} }} }} }} Strawberry Dragonfruit Well, I dunno. Either we just don't include it, or perhaps there's a way to put that in words without actually including the "F" word itself, if you know what I mean.}} }} Adventure Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} }} }} Twin Snakes }} }} }} i dont think this will be as fun as i thought it would be Anyways i come back today at 10pm CT}} The Courier }} Epic Adventures of Sia and Crash Man!! }} Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} }} Sum 41 P.S. im back from my vacation!!}} The chaos emerald box Yeah, you can use that box thing on this wiki. Just gotta make sure picture is uploaded, and it seems to be. Cool. --Mistertrouble189 17:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I felt the earthquake during my vaca and the hurricane passed my state, I hope you'r ok. You didn't get hurt, did you? }} Little Bites }} Ah! } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I would Love to cash that reward in. So do you have an ATM or something I can do that with? I'm kidding but, yes I will. Thanks friend tee-hee. Oh and speaking of sonic from your picture,my FAVORITE character is Amy and her Tornadoe hammer. tee-hee. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Sorry for leaving the chat but, I gtg cya!}} }} Come back where you belong. }} P.S. Cool word bubble.}} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=DON'T WORRY I WILL DRAW THE REQUEST!!!!! I HAVE A FIERY PASSION THAT DRIVES ME plus I want to see the other favor once I'm done. tee-hee}} And i'm looking forward to you'r fanon characters in the RP. P.S. Who is Selena141?}} Thank you. You'r an nice, awesome and sweet guy! } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I AM SO SORRY. I can't draw the request. I'm sick I'm sorry. If it's okay I'll draw it Sunday or so. Again sorry. }} }} Can we RP, please?}} }} Regular Show season 3 comes out in Sept 19! And i'm sorry about being late...I was at a restrant........I'm really sorry... btw, As I said a couple days ago....hear you go! ;) }} They're beating me with years. }} }} You'll need to refresh the page.--SierraSia 19:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Butterfingers As for the Chat, sorry, I have no idea what's wrong. I'm only an admin on this Wiki; I don't deal with the technical stuff and features. You'll have to consult the Wikia Staff, but I'm pretty sure it'll fix itself anyway.}} Haha! Meet ya there ;) --SierraSia 10:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Health Matters (incase you don't know what i'm talking about, i'm talking about yhour word bubble picture... ) }} im pretty good with computers, so i hope i can help.}} (please add it back though)}} Crash Man, }} Poring Over Books Speaking of my wiki, do you think you want to join my RP? It's okay if you don't want to...}} PATOTO! Hope you have fun.}} }} It's one thing we shared together. WHY????? }} I want to thank you for starting the RP. I love RPing with you and Randy. Also, thanks for being a great friend! }} So Impossible Merry Christmas Hope you like this. }} Cuckoo for Hot Cocoa?! }} Picture Palooza! }} }} }} <---- The picture of somebody falling off a cliff. My lemon can play the electric guitar! But what's actually wrong with it at the moment?}} My lemon can play the electric guitar! But what's actually wrong with it at the moment?}} Crawling MineCraftz }} Cant think of a heading... For your RP, do i just add some of da storyline and characetrs to it? Icecream18 (talk) 00:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) |color2 = Blue |line = green |textcolor2 = lime |text = When will you update the Legend of Balnky RP Wiki? It's a good wiki and i think it shouldn't be abandoned, it should be used.}} Sure! Okie dokie! ^^ Wutdoyawant (talk) 23:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Its always nice to get more than an automated welcome to somewhere new. You like the idea of living in Tasmania? Are you from here also? OldFennix (talk) 22:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yay u first person to call me dat! Yes but they must be a person already to live on the island. U dont have to but can u make a talking animal, like a chiken or something. If you want you can. Icecream18 (talk) 15:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tell me where to find that dragon! Cool! :3 ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 20:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) }} I saw your peehspeeM message thingie, I tried putting his name backward in the blog, and it said I was spamming. It also let me type the vandal's name forward. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I dont think you hate me, i also didn't tell Joey to tell everyone about our talk. I was talking to her, but I never said that. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Please change that blog comment. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 17:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Nice Wreck it Ralph word bubble! I suppose you saw it? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It's a good movie. Plus, Candlehead is just OMG so cute! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) He is 9 feet something tall and 600 something lbs. I saw the movie gtwice, so i should know... BUT MOMMY I DON'T!!! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) The song is in japanese to. I downloaded the sugar rush song to my iPod. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) 300px-Snowanna-Rainbeau.jpg|I have an afro! 300px-Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg|I'm dumb and ugly! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Lord of the Onion Rings